minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
Blocking Policy
This policy explains the grounds for which a user can be blocked, a way Administrators have to prevent one from further editing of The Haunted Wiki. A block may be activated as a result of several types of actions listed below. A block is an action not to punish a user/IP address, but rather to prevent damage to the wiki and to sustain a well-balanced community. The duration of blocks will vary depending on the circumstances of the action committed on the wiki. Removing content from pages or inserting nonsense may not be intentional vandalism, a fact that should be kept in mind whenever considering blocking a user, but equality to all users should also be remembered. There is a larger difference than commonly perceived between attempting to contribute and blatant vandalism. Common Blocking Reasons *'Inserting false information': Warnings should always be applied before any blocking action is taken, as the editor may believe what he/she is adding is correct. Continual additions of false information after warnings, however, will result in a block. *'Removing content from pages': As with the reason above, warnings should be issued first as the editor may believe what has been removed is incorrect. *'Spamming links to external sites': If an external link is deemed unnecessary and/or it has nothing to do with the page itself, only one warning will be issued for a given linked site before a block is applied. *'Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages': Only one warning will be issued for this category before action is taken, as it is clear that the user was intentionally and knowingly adding false information into the page. *'Vandalism': Vandalism includes, but is not limited to: adding inappropriate content, images and/or links onto pages, intentionally blanking pages and/or replacing them with nonsense, or adding spam. The same blocking guidelines as the reason above apply. *'Intimidating behavior/harassment': All users should contact an Administrator when they at any time feel threatened by another user or IP address, and few warnings will be issued before larger blocks are given. *'Abusing multiple accounts': Also known as "sock-puppetry", it is when a user uses many accounts to vandalize or bypass blocks. Same rules as the reason above apply, except when blocking a sock-puppet account, which should result in a longer block than that of the original account. *'Unacceptable username': Any user who joins this wiki with an inappropriate/unacceptable username will be issued an immediate infinite block. Other block reasons A user can be blocked for another cause as well, such as failing to adhere to the article policies and guidelines of this wiki, posting a duplicate or unacceptable image or intentionally disrespecting other users (this is not limited to Administrators). Blocks of this nature, however, should be shorter than most. General Block Lengths Ultimately, the length of the block is left to the jurisdiction of the Administrator who first responds. Blocks should usually follow these guidelines. Blocks are generally longer for IP addresses as contacting them is often very difficult and usually not possible. While this chart should usually be followed, blocks also vary depending on the severity of the edits. Category:Minecraft: The Haunted Wiki Information